


Sword and the Saint

by tomauwu



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/M, Post War, Post-Canon, Swearing, echoes/gaiden spoilers, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomauwu/pseuds/tomauwu
Summary: >> echoes & gaiden spoilers, post-canon thoughNeither of them could forget a certain day - one saved the other, but they parted ways soon after. They never realized how close they were - fighting in the same battle, nearly side by side.Now they've found each other, but they're worlds apart in more ways then one.





	Sword and the Saint

There were times when Silque felt more obligated to heal than usual. And in doing so, she cast aside her own pain to help others. This day - this entire war - was one of those times.

The other clerics working right now in an empty chamber near the entrance of Duma Tower - Genny, Tatiana and Faye - are too busy to help her, anyway. The shield she held couldn't protect Silque from every blow, and she couldn't always rely on her foes' attacks being less accurate. But it didn't matter to Silque, anyway. She could wait until every last drop of blood on someone - regardless of if they're from Alm's army or Celica's - was gone and nobody was injured or exhausted to tend to her own wounds. All she was worried about was the sword that had hit her on the shoulder - she prayed to Mila to ease her pain for the moment, just so she could have a clear enough mind to heal the group of people that Faye was already standing with and healing. 

Each cleric or saint only heal one injury at once, and it was a long process - but both armies had to get out of this Tower quickly, and therefore they were only working on healing the major injuries so they could leave much quicker. The four saints were walking in and out of groups of people to check on their injuries, making sure each and every person was fine.

Aside from Silque and her bleeding shoulder, of course.

The blue-haired saint is busy scouting around the chamber for anyone with injuries or wounds that may impair them from heading back to Zofia when she's snapped out of her thoughts.

"Erm, Miss...." A female voice said as she tapped Silque on the shoulder and Silque's misty blue eyes met someone else's amber brown ones. The girl standing in front of her had bright pink pigtails and raised eyebrows, and what seemed to be a worried expression on her face.

"Silque." Silque supplied politely. "What do you need, miss?"

"Boey- er, my friend could use some medical attention. He's a mage and got hit pretty badly in a fight with a Dread Fighter." the girl says in concern, motioning to a tan-skinned male with white hair and green robes, sitting a few yards away.

"Of course, miss." Silque smiled as she began to walk over to the man the girl had referred to as Boey. The mage seemed to be in pain, which was obvious considering what Pigtails said happened.

"Hello, Boey." she announced her presence calmly. "My name is Silque. I'm here to heal you. Can you tell me what happened?" 

"P-pleasure to meet you, miss. Erm, I got attacked by a dread fighter." Boey says in a shaky voice.

"Damn right you did. She's just asking where and how bad, dumb-" Pigtails starts. Was that frustration in her voice caused by worry? 

"Shut up, Mae." Boey counters, and Pigtails (Mae?) shakes her head in disappointment.

Silque sighs audibly in attempt to get their attention. Boey turns and glances apologetically. "S-sorry about Mae, she's..."

"Boey, shut up." Mae cuts him off, crossing her arms. "Just let Silque heal you. Please." Mae isn't making eye contact with Boey at all.

"Boey, where are you hurt?" Silque blurts, attempting to stop them from arguing. For now, at least. "And Mae, there's plenty of time to argue. But let me heal him first, please." she adds, hoping she's not coming off as too rude or frustrated with the pair fighting. It's her goal to heal, not mediate, but right now she feels like she should be doing both. 

"Side." Boey points to just above his right hip, where the fabric of his robes is stained dark with blood. Silque doesn't flinch at the sighte, as she's used to seeing things like that. Quite often she sees much worse things. She picks up her staff, murmuring incantations.

After some time Boey sighs in relief and cracks a half smile. Mae's leaning against part of the wall, chewing on the side of her cheek. 

"You're still going to want medical attention, so please get some later." Silque backs up and says in a more advisory tone. "The other healers and I are only working to ease pain and wounds for now, so people are able to walk. Until Sir Alm and Lady Celica give us further directions." Silque says in a calm voice, holding her staff back closer to her body. 

"Excuse me." Alm calls about an hour or so later, standing atop some crates. Everyone in the area turns to look at him. 

"I'd just like to announce that we will be heading back to Zofia castle. Once we reach there, you are all welcome - and encouraged to - stay at the palace until we get everything under control." Alm and Celica went on to discuss their plans for a potential reunification of Rigel and Zofia, as Alm had discovered he was of Royal Rigelian lineage - many members of Alm's army gasped at that, including Silque - and that Celica was Anthiese, the lost princess of Zofia.

 

 **Two Weeks Later** and the two armies had just reached Zofia castle on the previous night. Alm had rallied them to not sleep as the Castle was only about a mile away, and in the dead of night, the moon was higher than their spirits. With a good night's rest - and Alm promising a good feast for them this evening - maybe, just maybe, the coming weeks would be better than the past few dozens.

It was on rare days like these were everyone in the army could step back and relax, as much as those were possible. Everyone, at least, except Alm and Celica who were busy learning about their new titles as King and Queen. 

While a few - Tobin, Gray, Kliff, Faye, and Clair, to be exact - had gone off to Ram village, others like Mathilda and Clive had gone to make sure there was nothing wrong with the castle.

Silque had found a peaceful place within the garden where she could enjoy a peaceful moment to read about the Mother Mila. While she knew the story by heart, it had been quite some time since she had read about Mila. In fact, it had been quite some time since she'd been able to read at all. 

After about an hour of peace, she heard someone's voice cut through the wind rustling the leaves and the sounds of water rushing through the small pond by the roses. She glanced up, the book still in her hands. 

"You're prettier than the prettiest of roses.... no, that doesn't work. Too cheesy." a male sighs as he turns into the small, shady area. Silque bites her lip to not say anything or interrupt his apparent monologue as she hears him sit, leaning on the opposite side "of the tree she's leaning on.

"Your eyes are like the bluest.... well, they're more grey. Hmph." the man sighs in frustration. Silque turns her head slightly as she sees part of his head from behind.

Golden curls. Where does she know that from?

She snaps her head up and to the side as she hears something again. The man stood up and turned his head to the side as he must've heard the sound too. 

It's a cat, somehow having wandered over, possibly in search of food. And it's right in front of Silque - right where the man is looking. Both humans are startled and yelp - not because of the cat but by each other, and the cat meows in fright and runs off.

Silque turns to the man and gasps. "You!"

"Me?" The man points to himself, turning to make sure Silque hadn't been talking to anyone else.

"Yes, you! You're the one who saved me from those brigands!" Silque gasped. 

"Doesn't ring a bell. I save a lot of pretty damsels in distress."

".... Your name is... James? Jason?" Silque taps her chin in thought, hoping to make him remember.

"Jesse. And you?"

"Silque."

"Unique. Doesn't ring a bell." 

"How can I make you remember?"

"I'd probably recognize Mila's heavenly gift."

"Pardon?"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth? Or are you just trying to flirt with a charming guy like me."

"O-Of course not!" Silque turns red at even the thought of her doing such a thing.

"Mhm." Jesse crosses his arms in doubt.

"I would never do s- forget it. All I ever wanted was to say thanks to you for saving me and taking me back to Zofia Harbor so I could deliver something. But apparently you don't remember a thing, so I have no reason to." Silque stands as she picks her book up and storms off with a huff.

"Delivery....? Zofia Harbor? W-wait, you're the healer lady from Alm's army! Oh, Mila, she's gone... great, Jesse, how'd you screw up now?" Jesse runs a hand through his hair, watching Silque dash off. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll write more chapters when im not too lazy hahaha


End file.
